


The Simple Things in Life

by FreakyPseudWriter



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/pseuds/FreakyPseudWriter
Summary: It's the first day of vacation for Iruka, and he couldn't spend it in a better way.
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Original Character(s), Umino Iruka/Original Female Character(s), Umino Iruka/Reader
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199300
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	The Simple Things in Life

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are, at the end of all things... Or just at the end of Iruka Week 2021 xD The last prompt was free, so I chose a peaceful morning with breakfast in bed with his SO for Iruka ^^ Just something nice, fluffy and comfortable :D
> 
> I hope you guys had just as much fun as I had with the prompts! See you all around! :D

Waking up never felt this good before. Iruka rolled onto his side, sniffling and burying his nose again in the softness of his pillows. They smelled of you, of him and the faint whiffs of detergent. A nice smell; one which made Iruka smile lazily into the fabric. 

The first day of vacation was the best. Always had been and always would be. 

Iruka curled up. Gods, it just felt great to lay in bed and knowing that he didn’t need to get up at all. Just staying in bed all day sounded tempting, but knowing he really didn’t have to… The best feeling of them all. 

Only one thing would make this moment perfect, though. Where were you? You weren’t in bed, which was a shame. Cuddling with you would be the best at the moment. Feeling you in his arms, a smile against his lips, your hands in his back and stroking with all their gentleness over his skin. 

Even though everything inside of him screamed not to move, Iruka raised his head to look around. At least, you weren’t in your shared bedroom. The door though was slightly askew, revealing a sliver of the hallway and carrying some noises through the opening.

You were humming. Just loud enough for Iruka to hear it, underlined by the tell-tale sounds of something sizzling in a pan and the coffee machine retching and roaring. Calmed down, Iruka dropped back into the cushions and closed his eyes. There was nothing to worry about. You were making breakfast.

Your distant humming lulled the man back into a light slumber. One moment Iruka knew he was alone, the next he heard the door creak. His head rose from the pillow as he blinked sleep from his eyes, only to break into a little grin.

“Hey there.” You were smiling as well, soft and tender as your eyes raked over the scenery. With a shrug of your shoulders, you raised the tray in your hands. “I hunted down our breakfast.”

“And what a plentiful hunt it has been.” Iruka sat up fully. Out of instinct, his eyes raked over your figure as you walked around the bed to get comfortable alongside him. You were wearing a light morning robe, a present he gave to you a few months ago. It wasn’t tied close, so he could spot the comfortable night clothes underneath right away. A lovely sight, all comfy and homey and warm. 

As you kneeled on the bed, you kicked off the slippers, only to crawl further up to Iruka. A kiss was breathed to the corner of his mouth. “Good morning, love. Had a good sleep?”

“The best. I always sleep the best when you’re by my side.”

“You old charmer.”

“It’s just the truth.” Iruka would never lie in that regard. Indeed, since you moved in with him —and even before that— he always slept well when you were by his side. You vehemently tried to object to that, but over the time, you only kept up the fight for the sake of it. 

Your soft smile didn’t waver one bit as you nestled yourself into the cushions, leaning against the headboard and arranging the tray over your legs. Iruka tried to stay still, but his stomach was rumbling and the breakfast looked divine to him. Freshly baked egg rolls, steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish and some coffee. A light, wonderful breakfast, prepared by the person he loved. Iruka’s heart felt full to the point of bursting. Gods, he was so lucky to be able to experience this. To be together with his loved one, being lazy and intending fully to spend the entire day in bed, eating good food and having a roof over his head. 

The simple things in life brought him the most joy, Iruka found out a long time ago, and these specific simple things he was thankful for were his absolute favorite. 

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread only by me >-< Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
